Aegis
Aegis is the Elemental Spirit of Valor and is the The Hero's Soul-Ally. He can be found in Book 1 and 2 Ravenloss at the Equilibrium Gate and in Book 3 Pellow Village at the park. He is introduced in the Meet Aegis quest, found in Book 1 and 2 Ravenloss by talking to Tomix and asking to become a SoulWeaver. After the quest he becomes the Hero's Soul-Ally and can be invited as a guest at Ravenloss while wearing SoulWeaver armor. History Early Life and Death Aegis was originally a SoulWeaver who was born in Mortem and studied in Edelia, the School of SoulWeaving many years ago. On a mission in the Northlands with other SoulWeavers to investigate a spherical artifact, one of the SoulWeavers stepped onto thin ice and fell into the water. Aegis jumped in to save him and succeeded, but the SoulWeaver then pushed him back into the ice cold water and he drowned. Aegis then ended up in the spiritual Elemental Spirit Plane where he was told to help other elemental spirits until he could form a bond with a SoulWeaver. Over time he met Pandora, the founder of the ChaosWeavers, now a spirit, and he became friends with her as he pitied her as she had no one else because of her past. Meeting the Hero Aegis is later seen chasing after Pandora, who was with you after you (as a glowing blue spirit) had entered the spirit plane looking for a Soul-Ally to bond with. Aegis starts telling you that Pandora has to stay in her own domain-- because of her now being a threat to the others. Pandora then runs off and you start talking to Aegis about looking for a Soul-Ally. Aegis declines, saying that he's looking for a hero. You are about to tell Aegis right there about your heroic status when more yelling is suddenly heard from a distance. Both you and Aegis rush to the main source of the noise. Aegis finds a crowd seen around a strange otherworldly creature known as an Uthuluc. Aegis questions the crowd about who released the Uthuluc from its prison, it turning out to be the spirit Pandora who mistakenly helped the monster escape. Aegis then explains to you that Uthuluc is immortal and cannot be killed, but it can be sealed away forever. You then offer to help fight Uthuluc but Aegis declines, he is stating in your current state that you cannot effectively help matters. Aegis then begins to fight Uthuluc by hand and is able to successfully seal Uthuluc away for the next few hundred years. You then state that you don't want to be a spectator and actually want to participate in Aegis's battle with the Uthuluc. While you are still griping about how you don't like to be a spectator in other people's battles, Aegis suddenly asks you about what kind of Hero you are known to be. After listening to your happy answer, Aegis decides he would be honored to be your Soul-Ally and then leaves the Spirit Plane with you. Between the Years During the whole time that you, Xan and Warlic were frozen in the Ice Crystal (between Book 2 and 3), Aegis had attempted to unfreeze you, but was stopped by your Baby Dragon, who was guarding the Ice Crystal. Since Aegis is a Spirit of Ice and had bonded with you, Aegis had grown more powerful over time while you were frozen. This slowly changed his appearance and and increased his powers up until the player was freed. Book 3 Aegis later meets you in Pellow Village, excited to see that you had finally been freed from the ice and looking forward to weave and fight together once again like in past times. Category:NPCs Category:Guests Category:Elemental Spirits Category:Males Category:Ice Guests Category:Level Scaled Guests Category:Soul-Ally Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Book 3 Characters